


What Do You Want Out Of This Relationship ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaiian Heat [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy/Happiness, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were going out for awhile, Til Danny asks the important question, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	What Do You Want Out Of This Relationship ?:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were going out for awhile, Til Danny asks the important question, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was relaxing in his bedroom, while his lover, Bar Owner/Part Time Mechanic, Steve McGarrett, was taking a shower. The Blond felt like he was in the best relationship possible. The Blond was brought back from his thoughts, by Steve in nothing, but a towel, & droplets of water on his tanned, luscious, & golden body. He went up to him, & said this to him.

 

"You are one sexy man, I am one lucky son of a bitch", Danny said, as he kissed his lover passionately, & then began to lick the droplets of water off of him, Steve moaned at the sensation, & gasped, as the loudmouth detective bit his nipple, & made his way down his body, He whipped the towel off, & was greeted by a glorious sight. His dick, harden, & leaking, Danny never thought that he saw the most beautiful sight in the world. He took a tentative lick, & Steve moaned out in pleasure, as a response to it.

 

The Blond pushed his lover on the bed, & proceeded to fuck him, til he forgot his own name, He made sure that the whole experience was pleasurable for the bar owner, cause he deserved it. Steve howled, as his foreskin was being played with, & he was gasping for air. Danny was worshiping him, & teasing him at the same time. He gave him a handjob, & blowjob. He made him have multiple orgasm, & licked him everywhere, & in the process, He denied, & controlled his orgasm too. The Mechanic felt the most pleasure, is when his lover rimmed him, & did oral, & anal on him, As a result of everything, His sensitive body couldn't take it anymore, & he had more multiple orgasms.

 

Steve was able to catch his breath, He took Danny, & gave, as good as he got, He ripped the boxers, that the blond was wearing, clean off of him, & he gave him the best blowjob ever, He made sure that Danny got the same treatment, as he got, Nipples, & Cocks were being teased, licked, bit, & worshiped. Danny was denied orgasms, He had multiple ones too, & he was breathing heavily, as Steve was working on him, They fucked like rabbits, til they were spent.

 

When they finally composed themselves, Danny snuggled against Steve, & cuddled with him, He asked, "What do you want out of this relationship ?", Steve smiled, & said, "I just want to make you happy, If I do that, Then, It makes me happy". Danny smiled, & said, "Me too, I want to make sure that you are happy, Cause seeing you happy, It make me happy, & brings me joy", The Handsome Man smiled, & said, "I love you", & the blond responded back without hesitation, "I love you too". They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
